A Father's Love
by RedMoonRose
Summary: A father who loves his daughter more than anything in this world. But his love for her goes beyond blood...Crappy or not? If yes then I know, if not then yeay... ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

A Father's Love

Prologue:

19 year old Darien Endymion Shields was married to a young woman of 18 named Samantha Moon Lockheart, they were both happy with each other and were in love. But as day went by Samantha grew to love Darien as a friend, he too felt the same way about Samantha. They were both sitting in the living room.

"Darien I want to tell you something." Samantha said while looking down at her lap.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Darien asked as he looked at her.

"Darien, do you believe in an old saying?" She asked him.

"What kind of saying is that?" He asked looking at Samantha with a confused expression.

"Well, it goes like this: 'For every HE, there is a SHE...' because I believe in it, and do you Darien?" She looked at him.

"Yes I do believe in it, why are you asking me this?" Darien was now very confused.

"You see I don't have any feelings for you anymore Darien, please don't get the wrong idea. I love you but only as a brother, not a lover or husband." Samantha explained hoping that he wouldn't get angry. But Darien was no where near that category, he was shocked and surprised. He was feeling the same thing also.

"Samantha I was feeling the same thing for you, I don't love you as a wife but like a sister." Darien said.

"Well it seems like we both feel the same, but I suggest that we remain married but act as friends. How does that sound?" Samantha asked.

"I totally agree with you." Darien said while smiling.

"And Darien..."

"Yes?"

"You're gonna be a daddy after 9 months." Samanthat said while pointing to her tummy.

"Really? Oh wow." was all Darien could say.

9 months later...

"Come on Samantha, PUSH!" the doctor said.

"Oh it hurts! I want it out NOW!" Samantha screamed as she gave another big push.

"Almost there I can already see the head, come on one last push Samantha." the doctor soothed.

As she gave one last final push the baby came out soon the delivery room was filled with the screams of a baby, they cleaned Samantha and the baby up. And the doctor was about to give the baby to it's mother but was shocked to see that Samantha was taking shallow deep breaths. The doctor came out of the delivery room to see Darien sitting patiently on a chair waiting for any news. He already knew that the baby was born but this news would shock him real bad.

"Mr. Shields, I have a terrible news for you..." The doctor said sadly.

"What is it doctor?" Darien asked worriedly.

"Well Mrs. Shields is struggling to breathe and I'm afriad that she might not make it." the doctor paused for a bit to see his reactions.

"What?" Darien asked breathless his exprssion shocked.

"And she also wants to have a final word with you." the doctor continued.

"What about my child?" Darien asked.

"Your child is fine, she's born a beautiful healthy baby girl and she's in the nursery right now. But first talk with your wife." the doctor suggested.

"Alright..." Darien said as he entered the delivery room where his wife is.

When he entered throught the steel doors of the room, the sight he saw broke his heart. There lay his dying wife on the hospital bed, she was struggling to breathe just for her to talk with him for the last time. Darien approached his wife and he took hold of her hand.

"Samantha, the doctor said we have a beautiful baby girl." Darien croaked as tears threaten to fall form his eyes.

"Yes... I already... saw... her Darien... she's beautiful..." Samantha said as she took deep breaths to talk.

"Yeah, the doctor said she was beautiful. What will we name her?" he asked.

"I want her... name to... be... Serena... Serenity... Moon... Shields..." his wife said.

And then, her hand within his began to feel heavy and she exhaled for the last time. Her hand fell back to the bed limp.

"I promise you Samantha, that I will take care of our daughter..." Darien whispered to his dead wife.

Darien walked out of the delivery room towards the nursery where his newborn daughter is, when he got there he stared at his baby girl through the glass windor of the nursery. His daughter was adorable, she had blonde hair and round big blue eyes that stared at him with curiosity. Then she giggled and reached out to him begging to be held by him. Darien smiled because his daughter had recognized him as her father and he couldn't wait to take her home with him. He took her home and cared for her, when the time came for Samantha's funeral they went to the final burial to say goodbye to her. When the coffin was being lowered down to the earth below, Darien felt a sudden breeze pass by him and his daughter. And then heard a whisper.

'I will always watch over the both of you...' it was the voice of Samantha.

Darien smiled knowing that his wife was happy where ever she was and that she was with her soulmate. She was now resting in peace.

As the years went by Serena grew up to be a beautiful charming young woman but what Darien didn't expect was he'd start to have feelings for his litle girl. His feelings started to show when his little girl became 14 years old, or as he'd noticed. A young woman.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Rose: hey guys sorry for the late update but I was sooooo busy with college and all but I decided to rewrite this chapter. Thanks sooo much for the reviews guys! I love ya'll!

Chapter 1: Hidden Feelings

Serena came home from school crying, her father Darien was already home making dinner for both of them when he heard the front door open and slam shut and running in the hallway. He turned just in time to see his beloved daughter running with tears in her beautiful crulean blue eyes.

"Sweetheart, what's-?" he was cut off by the slamming of her bedroom door.

He quickly finished up their dinner and went to her room, he knocked and tested the door to see if it was locked. The door was unlocked and he slowly opened her door and slowly walked in and closed the door.

"Sweets what's wrong?" Darien asked his daughter.

"Nothing..." was the simple reply.

"There has to be something wrong, I mean you're crying. What's wrong? Did something happened in shcool? Why are you crying?"

"What's with the third degree? I told you I'm fine! Now go away, leave me alone!" Serena cried as she pushed her father away from her.

"Sere-"

"GET OUT NOW!" she cut him off.

She stood up and pushed him out with such force that he stumbled out, when he turned back around she slammed the door in his face.

"Don't even think about using my bedroom key that you duplicated twice because I took it both so I won't be disturbed tonight and I don't want to eat dinner!" she called through the door.

Darien was shocked never in his life had he seen Serena this angry before something must have definitely happened judging by the way she acted when he asked what was wrong with her. He was about to turn to his room when the doorbell rang, he sighed and went to answer the door. He opened the door and saw Jason Serena's long term boyfriend.

"Yes?" Darien asked.

"Um... Sir is Serena home yet?" Jason asked.

"Yes why? What do you want from her?"

"I just came here to apologize to her about what happened earlier." Jason said.

Serena heard the doorbell and went to see who her father was talking to, and what she saw infuriated her more she marched towards them and...

"Well you see sir she and I had an arg-" he was cut off by Serena.

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard?" she yelled.

"Watch your language young lady." Darien said sternly.

"Sorry dad but this good for nothing jerk is such an asshole." she defended herself.

"Why, what did he do to you?" Darien asked his daughter now worried about her for he had never heard her curse like this before.

"What did he do? WHAT DID HE DO? I'll tell you what he did, he cheated on me with another girl. And he said to the girl that he loves her more than anyone else, and the girl said 'what about your girlfriend? Did you break up with her?' and he said 'never mind about her she's history'. It hurt me so much that I never want to see him again and I am going to say this now WE'RE THROUGH!" Serena said as she went back to her room but forgot to locke her room.

"So you're the reason why she's acting like this..."

"Sir, I-" Jason began but was cut off by Darien.

"From now on stay away from my daughter got that..."

"But sir I-" again was cut off.

"Or else I will shoot you with a shoitgun that I keep in the house incase of a break in..."

With that said he slammed the door right in Jason's face and locked it. And then he went to his daughter's room to comfort her.

He opened his daughter's bedroom door and what he saw made his heart break, there in her room Serena was curled up in a fetal position. She looked so vuneruble right now in hurt him to see her like this. So he did what a loving father would do to his daughter, he hugged her and soothed her. Then she looked up to him with her beautiful big round blue eyes all puffy and red with tears and he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. But while looking in her eyes, he didn't know what came in to him when he looked in her eyes. He was so lost in them that he didn't know what he was doing all he could see was her and him.

Serena was confused by the way her daddy was looking at her, she was so lost in his midnight blue eyes that she didn't notice him slowly leaning down to her. They both were so lost in each other's eyes that they didn't know what was going on around them.

R&R!


End file.
